


Lost-51

by hetawholockvengerstuck



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 50 States OC's, Gen, More to be added as they become important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetawholockvengerstuck/pseuds/hetawholockvengerstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The World Meeting is way too quiet, and it’s obvious why: America’s missing! Now the nations of the world will have to team up with the Fifty States—as well as some assorted cities—to track down the missing country…before everything goes to shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Absent

**Author's Note:**

> I finally caved and did the thing I told myself I would never do: write about the Fifty States.

Ten minutes into the meeting, no one thought anything of it. _He’s probably just stuffing his face with hamburgers,_ they thought. _No need to worry_.

Thirty minutes in, a few of them were casting worried glances towards the head of the table. _Maybe he’s just caught in traffic. He’ll show up, of course. It’s too important._

When nearly an hour had passed and there was still no sign of him—well, that’s when everyone started to panic.

“Where the bloody hell is he? How dare he make us wait so long!” England yelled, pounding the table with a fist.

“As much as I hate to do this, I must agree with Angleterre!” France cried. “I say we start the meeting without Amerique!”

“I have no problem with that,” Russia chimed in.

“But we need him to weigh in on the topic at hand,” Japan spoke up. “It is most concerning that America has not shown up.”

For a moment, chaos erupted as everyone tried to force their theories on each other. Even Germany was unable to quiet the group. What did silence them was the entrance of another person.

For a long moment, the nations simply stared. All but one had no idea who this person was; all but one had never seen the boy in his late teens (or possibly very early twenties) with dark brown hair that fell just above his shoulders and gray-green eyes looking out through large-framed glasses. He wore a damp raincoat, and had a stray curl of hair that stuck out slightly.

The newcomer surveyed the room and shifted the papers in his arms. “Hey. Sorry I’m late, but I wasn’t really expecting to come here.”

England, who was struggling to recall the reason this person looked familiar, spoke up. “I’m sorry, you must be lost. This is the World Meeting.”

“I know.”

“Well, humans aren’t supposed to—“

“He’s not a human.”

Everyone turned to look at Canada, who stood slightly surprised that he had been noticed. Recovering, he motioned to the newcomer. “I-I’ve met him before. You have, too, England, but you probably don’t remember.”

The young man set the papers on the table and remained standing in America’s usual spot. “I should introduce myself. My human name is George, but I’m better known as Washington.”

England’s eyes widened as he sat in his chair, looking at nothing in particular and mumbling, “Oregon Territory…that’s right…”

“Wait just a minute,” Poland said. “What do you mean, ‘Washington’? Isn’t that, like, the capital of America or something?”

The young man rolled his eyes. “That’s the _District of Columbia_ , on the _east coast_. That isn’t even a _state_.” He took a deep breath. “Sorry, that was rude. Anyway, I’m on the west coast. Ever heard of Seattle? Starbucks coffee? Microsoft? Washington apples?”

Taiwan smiled. “Oh, yeah! I love those!”

“That’s all well and good,” England said, “but why on earth are you here? Where’s America?”

“Um. That’s the reason I’m here, actually. Well, not me, specifically, you see, but we drew straws and…yeah. Here I am. But more to the point: America is missing.”

“Missing…?”

“Yeah, none of us have seen him since he the Olympics ended. I mean, he came _back_ , I know that. He passed through Sea-Tac airport. But after that, there’s no trace of him. We’re starting to worry, actually.”

Silence descended on the room, broken only by the occasional whispers and a few muttered “Missing”s. Washington glanced at Canada for reassurance and received a smile.

Finally, Germany spoke up. “Although I appreciate you telling us this, I suspect that is not all you are here for.”

“You're right. Look, I know you’re all busy, and you’ve probably got more important things to do, but it would really, _really_ help us out if some of you—like, fifty or so—could help us out.”

“Okay, hold on,” Switzerland said. “Does no one else find it weird that there is a _state_ talking to us? How do we know he’s not lying? Have any of you ever _seen_ any of these states before?”

“Yes, I have.” Canada leveled a gaze at Switzerland. “I’m good friends with George. He’s telling the truth.”

Switzerland narrowed his eyes, but he had no reason to believe Canada was lying. Reluctantly, he relaxed.  “Okay, then, next question: what do you want us to do?”

“If it’s not too much trouble…”

“Oh, just spit it out,” England demanded.

“We need help searching our houses. There are only fifty of us, and there’s so much ground to cover. And we think, maybe, if Alfred’s peers show that they’re concerned, maybe we can get him to come out on his own. He’s such a show-off sometimes.”

As was common at World Meetings, the countries began arguing profusely.

“We can’t be expected to throw aside our duties!”

“There’s political unrest in my country! I’m far too busy!”

“But shouldn’t we try to help? America isn’t all that bad, you know.”

“He’s an interfering jerk, always has been.”

“Everybody SHUT UP!” Germany bellowed. He eyed the state at the other end of the table, who seemed curiously unperturbed by the loud, vehement bickering. With a sigh, he continued. “We are all extremely busy at the moment, that much is certain. And I am sure that many of us would welcome the relative silence that America’s absence would bring. However, whether we like it or not, he is an important part of the international community. It is our duty, therefore, to help him, as he has helped us on occasion.

“I cannot force you to do anything, but I, for one, will assist in this search. If any of you would like to join me, I would be very pleased.”

At once, Italy hopped out of his chair. “I’ll do it! A trip to America sounds like fun!”

Japan also stood. “America-san is my friend, and I could not face him if I did not at least make an attempt.”

“That bloody idiot is probably stuffing his face somewhere,” England said. “If I find him, he’ll have a stern lecture coming his way!”

More and more countries stood up and added their voice to the mix, for various reasons. Washington smiled wider with each new addition.

“Thank you, everyone. I’m so happy that you would take time out of your lives to do this for us.”

“So,” Finland said, “how is this going to work?”

Washington looked at the clock on the wall. “I know you’ve got a meeting to finish, but I’ve got a plane to take us back to the States. There’s a meeting in a few hours. Everything will be explained there.”


	2. The Council of 50

To no one’s surprise, the plane waiting for them at the airport was a brand-new Boeing model, completely reserved for them. The many countries who agreed to help took their seats and proceeded to wait out the journey, occasionally napping or gazing at the scenery.

The plane landed at Denver International Airport, and they were met at their gate by an extremely tall, beautiful girl with hair dyed a deep red.

“There you are! Did you get—whoa, that’s a lot of countries. Are you guys all here to help us?” The young woman looked over the large crowd in surprise. “Sheesh, George, how’d you do it? Promise them food?”

Washington rolled his eyes. “Please tell me North Dakota isn’t in charge of food this time.”

“I think it’s Kentucky’s turn, actually. We should probably get going, George. When I left, almost everyone was there.” Turning her attention back to the nations, she said, “I’m Colorado, or Olivia, if you prefer human names.”

“If I may ask,” Germany spoke up, “where exactly are we going?”

Colorado smiled. “The capitol building, of course.”

* * *

Forty minutes later, the countries were standing outside an enormous capitol building that was bathed in the light of the setting sun, the dome on the top glowing gold. Colorado stood looking at it with pride written all over her face.

“Pretty cool, right? It’s made from Beulah Red Marble—or Colorado Rose Onyx, if you prefer—and it’s priceless.”

“It’s certainly impressive,” Greece mumbled.

Washington frowned at the building. “Okay, we get it, it’s nice. Stop rubbing it in and let’s get this meeting started.”

“Just admit it, you’re jealous,” Colorado teased, poking Washington’s shoulder as she passed him. “But you’re also right. Come on, guys, let’s get this done with before midnight.”

While the two states climbed the steps, the assembled nations stood looking at each other pensively. On a whim, they all huddled together.

“Okay, does anyone know what to expect here?” Turkey asked. “And for the love of—Greece, get your cat off of my head!”

Hungary looked at Canada. “You’ve met them, haven’t you?”

“Well, I’ve _seen_ most of them, and I’ve met quite a few, but I don’t personally know all fifty of them.”

Prussia’s eyes widened. “Wait a minute, how many did you say? _Fifty_?”

“Hold on, now,” England said, “we don’t know that they’ll all be there. And perhaps they won’t be that bad! Washington and Colorado seem nice enough.”

Switzerland sighed. “These are _America’s states_ , England. There is _no way_ that the two we’ve met are the norm.”

“Well, we’re never going to get anything done standing out here, are we?”

“And we’re starting to get weird looks.”

“Let’s just get this over with.”

As one, the group moved towards the doors of the building.

* * *

The conference room was pure chaos. Even by the nations’ standards, it was chaos. There were states arguing, fighting, cooking, eating, and throwing things, and at least one of them had a gun he kept shooting at a target on the far wall. Colorado and Washington hardly took a step into the room before one of them got a paper airplane to the face. 

“Guys, could you quiet down?” Washington called out. He was largely ignored, and he spent a good deal of time trying to silence his peers before the one with the firearms shot a few bullets into the ceiling to gain everyone’s attention.

Colorado glared at the young man. “Samuel, would you _quit_ shooting up my capitol building?”

“It got y’all’s attention, din’t it?”

“That’s beside the point!”

“ _Don’t_ start,” Washington muttered. “Listen up, guys, we’ve got company. _Important_ company. So I would appreciate it if you’d behave.”

For the first time, the large group of states seemed to notice the equally large group of countries. After a few moments, they all started talking at once.

“Is that _England?_ You brought _England_ with you? Dammit, George!”

“Who’s the funny-looking guy with the red eyes?”

“What’s the commie bastard doing here?”

“He’s not a commie anymore.”

“Bullshit. That ain’t foolin’ nobody.”

“Hey, can we start eating?”

“ _ENOUGH!”_ Washington bellowed, so angry it seemed as if smoke would come out of his ears.

“Whoa, there! No need to blow your top again!”

Seemingly out of nowhere, a basketball appeared in Washington’s hand; the next moment, it was firmly planted in the speaker’s face. “Keep your mouth shut, Oklahoma.”

“What the hell?”

Washington fixed Oklahoma with an unnerving stare and started chanting, “ _We’ve been robbed. We’ve been robbed._ ”

Colorado shot Oklahoma a look and patted Washington on the back. “I’ve got this. Go ahead and take a seat.”

With a deep breath, Washington nodded, but he remained standing. Colorado moved to the head of the conference table and leaned on it.

“Now that we’ve finished acting like children, we can get down to business. These nations have kindly agreed to help us find Alfred. As such, they will be treated as guests, and with respect.”

One of the states glared at England. “Why do we need help? I can search my house just fine on my own.”

“Your house is fuckin’ tiny, Rogues.”

“Don’t call me Rogues! It’s _Rhodes_.”

“Whatever, Rogues.”

“ _As I was saying_. We need to decide who’s with who. The faster we can come to a decision, the better.”

“Excuse me?” A plain-looking girl raised her hand. “I just did a quick count, and there are definitely not enough countries to go around. Even without Rhodes.”

“Yes, I know. We’ll have to double up. I know some of you would like to clean up a bit before having guests over, so now’s your chance.”

“As much as I love meeting new people,” one of the states said sarcastically, “I’d rather not decide who’s buddying up with the nations in the room. Do you mind?”

Colorado looked back at the nations. “Sorry, but would it be okay if you guys wait in the hall? I’ll have food and drinks sent out in a bit, and there should be some chairs.”

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the door to the conference room opened and a delightfully plump young woman came out with a large rolling tray filled with plates of food. “Sorry for the wait, y’all! I’ve got okra, Hot Brown sandwiches, fried green tomatoes, and blackberry cobbler. I’d have brought some bourbon whiskey, but Olivia says we’re not allowed to bring alcohol into the capitol building.” 

“What is there to drink, then?” Italy asked eagerly.

“I’ve got water and coke.”

“I’ll have a coke, please!”

She nodded. “What kind of coke?”

The nations stared at her. She stared back.

“What do you mean, what kind of coke? Isn’t there just one type of coke?”

A pretty blonde state popped her head out of the conference room. “Sheesh, Kentucky, don’t confuse them. Sorry, guys, she means soda. For some weird reason, she calls all soft drinks Coke.”

The state that had been wielding guns earlier joined the pretty blonde. “That’s what they’re called, Cali!”

“Coke is a brand, Samuel. As in, _Coca-Cola_.”

“That’s just called cola.”

“Pepsi is not Coke!”

“Sure it is!”

“No, it’s not! And neither is grape soda!”

“ _For the love of god, get back in here_ ,” someone said. Samuel and the blonde looked sheepish and disappeared again.

Italy thought for a moment. “Ve…do you have any cream soda?”

“Course I do! Here you go, dear.”

Kentucky passed out food and drinks to everyone before returning to the room, accidentally leaving the door open a crack. Immediately, the nations huddled around the door, listening in between bites of fried green tomato and blackberry cobbler.

“…the Thirteen.”

“Can’t we just put the past behind us, people?”

“Easy for you to say. Everyone ignored you.”

“Says the guy whose claim to fame is nullification and secession.”

“You say that like I was the first to try it.”

“You guys…”

“And while we’re on the topic, does anyone remember if Rogues ever actually _ratified the Constitution_?”

“ _Rhodes_ was going through a rebellious phase—“

“People like you are the reason I stayed away.”

“This has absolutely nothing to do with the problem at hand,” Washington said. The nations leaned in closer. “So before I feel the need to clobber someone, let’s get back on topic. Does anybody— _anybody at all_ —have a preference?”

Someone spoke softly; the only thing the nations could hear was, “…with Hawaii?”

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not? I’ve forgiven him.”

“I know you have. I don’t think it would be a good idea for _him_.”

A couple of countries snuck glances at Japan.

Washington spoke again. “Actually, if you don’t mind, I would like to team up with Japan. I have someone I want him to meet.”

There were murmurs of assent. Then someone said, “I don’t think Alabama should—“

“Oh, for the love of—“

“Well, you’ve got a history—“

“Guys, I think you should stop. Washington’s gonna blow a fuse if we keep fighting.”

“How long are y’all gonna leave the door open?”

“Oh, shit, they can hear us, can’t they?”

“Hi, countries!”

The nations scrambled back into their seats, shoveling food into their mouths so they wouldn’t have to speak. They needn’t have, because no one came out to confront them; the door was closed, and silence retook the hallway.

////////

What felt like hours later, the door opened and the countries were admitted to the conference room.

“We’ve come to a decision,” Colorado said. “If it’s convenient for you, we’d like to start the searches tomorrow morning.”

“But I need my beauty rest!” France protested, only to receive an elbow to the side from England.

“Your assigned state will collect you around eight a.m.,” Colorado continued, “and Washington’s graciously allowed us use of his planes, so those of you heading to the East Coast won’t have to sit through a road trip. The details of the search will be left up to your escorts.”

The countries nodded in assent. Colorado smiled.

“Great. Now, let’s get you all to hotel rooms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >Colorado (Olivia)  
> “Colorado” means “colored red.” That’s why Olivia dyed her hair: because it matched her name, and because she just liked the color. Most Americans think Colorado has the best scenery. The land is pretty flat (she’s small-chested), but still beautiful. She’s also very loyal to Alfred, partially because he owns more than a third of her house.
> 
> Colorado legalized marijuana, but most Coloradoans (is that the right word?) seem to think it’s a disgrace. So she’s not proud of that little tidbit.
> 
> >Kentucky  
> She’s got a unique cuisine that sets her apart from other Southern states, but is still similar enough to be called southern. She likes horses—after all, she’s got the Kentucky Derby—and she loves food. Most of the states look forward to meetings where she brings the food. As of right now, her character isn’t completely developed, but there’s certainly more to her than meets the eye.
> 
> >Rhode Island (Rhodes)  
> Way back when, Rhode Island was referred to as Rogues’ Island, since lots of religious dissidents and other “undesirables” moved there. I believe the land was actually purchased from the Native Americans, too. Whether or not Rogues’ Island was the official name, I don’t recall, but for the longest time, Rhode Island did everything opposite from the rest of the country. England may be the “black sheep of Europe”, but Rhodes takes that title for the Original Thirteen—well, according to some. His title’s being challenged now.
> 
> >Washington (George)  
> Remember how I said there were volcanoes in Washington? Well, usually they’re pretty chill, but on May 18th, 1980, Mount Saint Helens literally “blew it’s top.” Like, the entire north face of the volcano was just gone. There are some pretty impressive pictures. Thus, occasionally, Washington’s temper gets the better of him. That’s when things get scary. Especially if someone comments on it. 
> 
> Speaking of which, Washington is still pretty sore over the loss of his basketball team, the Seattle Supersonics, to Oklahoma—now they’re the Oklahoma City Thunder—so whenever he gets mad at Oklahoma, he just starts chanting, “We’ve been robbed.”
> 
> A few extra notes on Washington—the majority of voters lives in the western portion, and tend to be quite liberal. Meanwhile, the eastern portion, which is largely agricultural, is considerably more conservative. Occasionally, this shows through; while George doesn’t exactly have a split personality, he’s prone to…episodes. They become more prominent when he visits the eastern wing of his house.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Boeing  
> -Washington State is the birthplace of Boeing, which, by the way, supplied the first ever Air Force One for the president. 
> 
> Blackberry cobbler  
> -The blackberry is the state fruit of Kentucky. It’s also delicious in general.
> 
> Coke  
> -People in some states—mostly in the South—refer to soda as “coke”. Yes, even Pepsi and root beer. Apparently, here in Washington we call it “pop,” but I have literally never heard anyone call it that. I thought that was just a Canadian thing.
> 
> Denver International Airport  
> -The largest airport in the United States, and, incidentally, in the state that most Americans believe to have the best scenery.
> 
> Hot Brown  
> -A dish unique to Kentucky, originating in a Louisville hotel. As a side note, I’ve heard the locals pronounce the name “LOW-vul.” I’m not entirely sure that’s the norm, though.
> 
> Secession  
> -South Carolina only ever seems to pop up in history books when they’re nullifying something or seceding. However, the first attempts at secession all came from New England. Ironic, isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Now that we’re here, I have an announcement to make. In order to make each original character in this fic as accurate—and enjoyable—as possible, I would appreciate it immensely if residents of other states would leave comments about the culture, general disposition, dialect, word differences, and possibly any other random trivia, of their state, or even a region/city/town of that state.
> 
> Another thing: I live in western Washington. I’m given to believe there are some key differences between western and eastern Washington, but I’m unsure what those differences are. So, eastern Washingtonians, I have a job for you, if you choose to accept it: tell me about eastern Washington. Tell me whatever comes to mind, whether you think it’s exclusive to that area or not. 
> 
> I know it’s a lot to ask, but I hope that in the end, I’ll have every state fairly represented.
> 
> Character notes:
> 
> >Washington (George)  
> George, like Canada, is often forgotten—or mistaken. Lots of people either believe him to be a part of Canada or, upon introduction, they believe him to be Washington, D.C.—which, of course, is preposterous, since the District of Columbia is merely a district (and Alfred has that covered, anyway). The only one who ever seems to remember Washington on a regular basis is Canada. More people know about Seattle, but, unfortunately, can’t place it on a map—which is incredible irksome to Oregon, since those same people tend to assume Seattle is in Oregon. 
> 
> Washington is a polite individual who swears very little (polls show that this is true), but he does have something of a temper, mostly because the weather are his house is so mundane. Washington is home to the only rainforests on the continental United States—and quite a few active volcanoes, too. Although the summers are beautiful and the flora is breathtaking, Washington gets sick of the rain quite frequently.
> 
> He’s pretty liberal, and mostly Democratic. He legalized gay marriage and marijuana at the same time, and was one of the early states to grant women’s suffrage. Although the Native Americans in his home did not fare much better than those living in the rest of the nation, he’s made a tremendous effort to learn about their culture. Totem poles and the like are common decorations, and there are countless cities and towns named after Native American individuals, tribes, or place names—including Seattle, which was named after the Suquamish Chief Seattle (or Sealth, in some cases). George himself is the only state named after a president (George Washington, the 1st President of the United States).


End file.
